Sexy lips with a lie
by hunaxx
Summary: "Aku tidak mengganggu, Mingyu. Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu agar tidak percaya pada mitos tidak jelas itu" "Jangan pernah tertarik pada hal semacam itu, Mingyu" "Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung— [SVT Fanfiction] SoonHoon with slight! JiGyu. YAOI. Warning Inside.


Length : Chaptered (?)

Disclaimer : All characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me.

Pair : Soonhoon with slight!JiGyu.

Warning(s) : OOC. YAOI. Typo(s). Etc.

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Sexy lips with a lie

.

.

This is YAOI. Don't Like? Don't Read. No bash and no plagiat. NO NO NO.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

"Dasar gila. Di zaman seperti ini masih saja percaya seperti itu" Lelaki mungil itu berdecak. Menutup keras sebuah buku yang sedang dibaca oleh temannya.

"Yack Jihoon! Kamu menggangguku"

Lelaki mungil itu nampak tidak peduli, langsung mengambil duduk dikursi sebelah lelaki yang sedang membaca tadi. "Aku tidak mengganggu Mingyu. Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu untuk berhenti membaca buku tidak jelas itu" yang lelaki mungil berbicara lagi. Menatap malas sederet kalimat yang ada di cover buku yang sedang dibaca oleh temannya, Mingyu.

 _Mystery of Incubus_

Heol.

Ingin rasanya Jihoon membuang saja buku itu. Ini bermula dari ketika dia dan Mingyu ke perpustakaan kampus, untuk mencari bahan untuk essay mereka. Tapi ternyata Mingyu menemukan sebuah buku. Buku itu terselip diantara buku-buku sejarah seni pada suatu rak. Buku itu nampak berdebu, tidak terawat. Covernya juga sudah nampak kusam. Buku dengan gambar sepasang sayap besar berwarna hitam kelam, sukses menarik perhatian Mingyu.

Jihoon tidak mengerti, tapi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu langsung begitu saja mengambil buku tersebut. Jihoon tidak terlalu percaya akan _mitos, legenda, fantasy_ atau apalah itu namanya. Dia selalu berfikir realistis. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang terkadang menyukai bahkan memercayai akan _mitos._

Saat akan pulang, Mingyu membawa buku itu. Untuk dipinjam katanya. Jihoon sudah berkali-kali berucap bahwa Mingyu sinting karena meminjam buku tidak berguna tersebut. Banyak buku yang lebih bagus yang dapat dipinjam dari sini. Dan Mingyu mengabaikannya. Bersikeras untuk tetap meminjam buku itu.

Dan Jihoon masih ingat saat Mingyu berkata pada noona penjaga perpustakaan bahwa dia ingin meminjam buku itu, noona perpustakaan itu malah bilang dia tidak merasa perpustakaan memiliki jenis buku seperti itu. Dan noona perpustakaan itu berkata jika Mingyu mau dia bisa membawa buku itu, tanpa meminjamnya. Dalam artian lain buku itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma pada Mingyu.

Mingyu berlonjak senang. Sedangkan Jihoon merasa aneh.

"Mingyu, sejujurnya aku bosan sudah hampir tiga hari ini melihatmu membawa-bawa buku itu. Bahkan kamu sampai membawanya ke kampus juga" itu benar. Sejak mendapatkannya dari perpustakaan, Mingyu selalu membawa buku cukup tebal itu kemanapun. Dan membacanya jika sempat.

Mata Mingyu masih terfokus pada kata demi kata yang ada didalam buku tersebut, "dan Jihoon, sejujurnya aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu itu. Itu menggangu" membalas perkataan Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu.

"Aku tidak mengganggu, Mingyu. Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu agar tidak percaya pada mitos tidak jelas itu"

Mingyu menutup bukunya. Tidak mungkin dia konsentrasi membaca apabila lelaki mungil disebelahnya ini terus berbicara. "Aku tidak percaya tentang mereka. Aku hanya tertarik."

"Tertarik pada incubus?—

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Mingyu hanya diam menatapnya.

—serius, Mingyu. Kamu hanya buang-buang waktu membaca tentang incubus-incubus apalah itu"

"Jihoon, aku ingin menjahit bibirmu saja rasanya"

Jihoon memelototi Mingyu. Alih-alih takut. Mingyu malah tertawa melihatnya. Jihoon terlihat manis sekali, juga imut menurut Mingyu. Ups.

Jihoon mendepak kepala Mingyu dengan modul miliknya, "jangan tertawa! Dasar tiang menyebalkan!"

"Jihoon, serius. Ini sakit" Mingyu mengaduh, mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran modul tebal milik Jihoon.

"Agar otakmu kembali normal. Dan tidak penasaran dan tertarik lagi pada incubus-incubus itu"

"Tapi Jihoon, aku benar-benar penasaran. Incubus itu bertahan hidup dengan seks!"

"Tunggu, seks—apa?!" Jihoon merasa pendengarannya tidak salah, atau mungkin Mingyu yang salah bicara?

"Iya. Mereka bertahan hidup seperti—

"Jihoon?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi ucapan Mingyu.

Jihoon mendongak, mendapat seorang lelaki dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya. Lelaki itu menggunakan kaos polos hitam dibalut kemeja berwarna biru tua dengan kancing yang dibuka semua. Lelaki itu mendekat kearah Mingyu dan Jihoon.

Lelaki tadi mengambil duduk didepan kursi Mingyu dan Jihoon, "kukira dosennya sudah datang. Ternyata belum" matanya mengedar ke seisi kelas, lumayan ramai.

"Kang ssaem memang sering terlambat" Jihoon membalas. Mingyu yang disebelahnya nampak acuh, kembali membuka bukunya dan fokus membaca kembali.

Lelaki dengan _piercing_ tadi mengangguk, "oh begitu. Aku masih baru disini"

Memang. Lelaki ber _piercing_ itu merupakan mahasiswa baru di kampus ini. Setahu Jihoon, kampusnya tidak mudah menerima mahasiswa baru ditengah semester seperti ini. Tapi dia heran mengapa lelaki ini dengan mudahnya diterima di kampusnya, dan bisa langsung mengikut pada semester lima, bukan mengulang dari awal.

Jihoon memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya dia cukup baik.

Mata lelaki ber _piercing_ dengan rambut hitam kelam itu tidak sengaja menangkap cover buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Mingyu, "percaya kalau incubus itu ada?" pertanyaan dari bibrnya terlontar. Jelas sekali ditujukkan untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya, "tidak tahu. Hanya penasaran"

"Yang seperti itu tidak ada. Kalian tidak usah percaya dengan mitos tidak jelas seperti itu" Jihoon berbicara remeh. Lelaki berambut hitam tadi menatapnya.

"Jihoon benar. Tidak seharusnya percaya pada mitos seperti itu" masih menatap Jihoon, lelaki tadi tersenyum pada lelaki mungil itu. Mingyu menatapnya agak tidak suka. Sejak awal kedatangan lelaki itu Mingyu sudah tidak suka melihatnya, entah kenapa.

Jihoon balas tersenyum lebar, merasa ada yang berada dipihaknya. "Tuh Mingyu, dengar! Soonyoung saja bilang tidak usah percaya dengan incubus-incubus itu!" lalu menyentil kening Mingyu dengan jarinya.

"Dan Jihoon, aku tidak bilang bahwa aku percaya mereka ada. Aku hanya tertarik"

"Jangan pernah tertarik pada hal semacam itu, Mingyu"

"Soonyoung, kamu bilang sesuatu?" Jihoon menatapnya. Lelaki bernama Soonyoung tersebut menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Ji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

a/n :

Eum hai? Hehehehe. Sejujurnya saya gak tau ini apa. Iseng aja terlintas difikiran. Okesip. Dadah.

 _ **And then, mind to review?**_


End file.
